Alpharad
Photo-0.jpg|Alpharad, Pay Respects|link=https://fwob.wikia.com/wiki/An_Alpharad_Tribute ''-All well that ends well, even genocide.'' Jacob Rabon IV (born December 19, 1995), better known as Alpharad, AlpharadTV or Alpha, is a YouTuber and co-creator of Friends Without Benefits. He was one of the original two, including Dad As Heck. His personal YouTube channel is the largest and most active of other FWOB members. Is engaged to Party Game FWOB member Fio. After the last Spelunky went live, Alpha officially left Friends without Benefits due to him having too much work after he became the Creative Director of eSports team Panda Global. May we all Forward Aerial the f button. Enjoy. The Following is Property of Ernie Gang. R.I.P alpharad What a 3 When playing Mario Party, Alphadad likes playing as Peach. But on his channel he did Challenge road in the brand new Super mario party, and played as Shy guy, which funny enough in the video he kept going vs peach Outside of FWOB Outside of FWOB, Jacob has been seen enjoying creating music, eating burgers, and being incredibly good at winning tickets at funhouse franchises such as Chuck E Cheese. He is the leader of the esteemed "Ernie Gang" a noteworthy VR 3D Chatroom group, which has made waves in the bathtub since it's arrival with its chants of "RUBBER," followed by the rest of the group screaming, "DUCKY," and a similar chant with the gangs name. Trivia * His fiance, now wife, has not yet called him Alphadaddy during sex * He is a very good boy * He and Styles challenged Lythero to a 2v1 $50 Ganon ditto money match and lost 3-0, he and styles then doubled the stakes to $100 and lost 3-2. * He is the only FWOB member to be part of the Sonic The Hedgehog canon, as Sonic answered a question from him on Twitter * He once visited a museum * He has never ejaculated on a girl's face because he thinks it's rude, and that's what defines him as an interesting person. * He is one of the first members of FWOB * He created Abraham Poorpockets in Part 31 of the Sonic '06 series"Abraham Poorpockets" * In Part 31 of the FWOB Sonic '06 series, he was very upset to see that the only piece of trivia on his page was one of a sexual nature. New trivia has since been added. * He has trivia on his page now, is he happy? * He likes Super Mario Odyssey a lot. Very much. A lot. * He knows there is a Burger King down the street from that one Raising Cane's * He has had an incident involving a Postmates employee allegedly calling Jacob an "n*****" with a hard "R" * He does not, in fact, hate the country of Israel, just the Postmates employee of the same name. * At art camp, he got the furthest with Cassandra (or ASSandra) going to third base. * Stated in one of his Odyssey speedrun streams that he did not make it through "No Nut November" * The last piece of trivia was most likely due to his obsession with HuniePop, followed shortly thereafter by his fiancee * Can and will fight Christian Whitehead * In episode 33 of Mario Party 4, when Dad refers to him by saying "Yeah, person!" he states that he is "not even that to you Dad." This was clearly not a joke and confirms that he is indeed an alien. * As further evidence of his unworldliness, he has stated in multiple series that he took Statistics and that it was one of his favorite classes. He also prefers mental math over other methods * Alphadad's IQ is estimated to be over 300, likely due to overexposure to Rick and Morty at a young age * In episode 2 of Heavy Rain, Alphadad claims that when he came out of his mother's womb, his dick was eight inches. * He is the founder of the Ernie Gang. * This Trivia is property of Ernie Gang. Ernie. Gang. * Is currently the only FWOB member to have two head icons (OUTDATED) * Was shot by government agents, possibly Swiss Guards. * He is good at breaking things (plants) * Is now engaged to his girlfriend of three years. * Declared the winner of a 50 turn game of Mario Party 6 as the best man of his wedding (Cade failed us) * He has "Cha Cha Slide" on his sex playlist. * His favorite show is Community * His favorite anime is the second half of Kill La Kill * Killed Blockbuster * Is the sneak king, and once gave a burger from Burger King to a random man without being detected, however, failed to complete a victory dance * Has not noticed that there is a repeat piece of trivia. * Called this trivia section garbage, which is fair * Has the best taste in Custom Robo equipment, Dragon Gun was every child's first love. * Officially woke * Most likely left-handed, as seen in the opening the DM's series, where he is seen using his left hand to scroll through the messages * He shit his pants during 3rd-grade football because his coach would not let him use the bathroom after asking him several times * Is a big George Lopez fan. * Was not allowed to play Shadow the Hedgehog when he was a kid * Fought Cade in Sonic Adventure 2 and lost * Has a cult * Can play a few instruments rather well. He has been heard playing the guitar in several FWOB videos and some streams. He has recently gotten a melodica, which he seems to be able to play with ease. * Alpharad isn't gay * Alpharad likes making gay jokes *Hates Bowser Jr. in Mario Tennis Aces. *Jacob is afraid of Bigfoot's penis (Specifically). *According to Don in episode 17 of their Spelunky series, Jacob has a very aesthetically pleasing cock, would be good for a porn star. *Created a game for FWOB to play "Adventure of Girl" *Loves Boybands *He is third-cousins with Roger the Alien of the hit cartoon “American Dad!” *In the near future, Jacob will leave FWOB. *update* Alpharad has not left FWOB *Favorite game is Super Mario Odessey (Nintendo Switch) *Has a severe fear of dolphin rape *update** Alpharad has left FWOB Quotes "I want sexual reciprocation! That's all I ask for! You scratch my b-dick, you-I scratch yours!" - Mario Party DS: "Almost Neon Heights" - EPISODE 3 "Bigfoot would straight up rape you" - Spelunky Co-op: Uncomfortable Conversations - EPISODE 16 - Friends Without Benefits = ''Bedroom? If you insist. I mean you are pretty cute.' He took my hand, I blush deeply. As we walked toward the bedroom, I pull out my bad dick. "Wow, I thought you were a lady. Well, whatever works!!! Narrator It didn't work. "It's okay, my surgeon is the best." "My surgeon did a good job on me. I was once a dog." Conveniently, he identifies as a dogkin. "Wow, that's quite a surprise." You know what else is surprising? He had a thirteen inch dog penis. It was red and everything, but like, as a joke. Anyways, I fucked it. My parents are really proud of him for that massive honk. There were also happy with my ability to take such a massive dog... to think I was gay before." Jackbox Games: Erotic Fanfic - EPISODE 5 - Friends Without Benefits ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BpcLQO0H4_s The reason he left was because he insulted our lord and savor paul bird. = rip in spaghetti never forgetti Category:FWOB Member Category:Ernie Gang Founder and Leader Category:Songed